1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module having a bonding electrode of a flexible wiring board solder-bonded to an external electrode of a semiconductor device, a bonding jig used for manufacturing the semiconductor module, and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor module is manufactured by solder-bonding together an external electrode of a semiconductor device and a bonding electrode of a flexible wiring board. A plurality of external electrodes of the semiconductor device are disposed on a highly flat semiconductor substrate.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-141043 discloses a bonding method by which poor bonding is prevented by changing a pressure according to a predetermined pattern at the time of ultrasonic bonding of an external electrode of a semiconductor device and a bonding electrode of a flexible wiring board. That is, the two are compressed together before ultrasonic bonding and the electrodes are plastically deformed so that a plurality of bonding portions are placed in a predetermined contact state at the time of ultrasonic bonding.